The Weasleys and Potters
by faith123
Summary: Just some short stories about the next generation of Weasleys and Potters when they were young. Is marked as complete but more chapters may be added when I get inspiration. Please Review.
1. The cliff

The cliff:

Rose sat up in bed it was six o'clock in the morning and she was very excited the reason she was excited was because today herself, Hugo (her four year old brother), mummy and daddy were going to the Potter house where her Uncle Harry, Auntie Ginny and annoying cousins lived.

One of the annoying cousins was Albus who was the same age as Rose at six years old and they were best friends no matter how much they picked on each other.

Getting out of bed Rose got dressed in the clothes her mother had laid out last night for her. Then once she was ready she made her way down the hallway that lead to her parent's room.

Getting to it she quietly opened the door and made her way in. going to the side of the bed Rose clambered up onto the bed kneeling next to the sleeping from of her father Ron Rose rested for a bit after the climb she just had getting her breath back Rose breathed in and she shouted right into Ron's ear.

"DADDY GET UP!" Ron nearly hit the ceiling with the shock he got for a wakeup call. When Ron had jumped in shock it had caused Rose to fall backwards off the bed hitting her head on the bedside table at the same time.

Ron sat up in bed and looked around for the cause of the noise looking on the floor he saw Rose rubbing her head and with tears in her eyes jumping out of bed he bent down and picked up the crying little girl.

"Oh Rose are you ok" he said quietly trying to calm her down.

"Daddy my head hurts" Rose said crying into his chest. Hermione rolled over in the bed and opened her eyes seeing her little girl crying she jumped up and rushed over immediately.

"Rosie what happened can you see do you feel ill have you broke anything" Ron just couldn't help chuckling at his wife's reaction to Rose for that Ron earned a whack around the head.

"Now my head hurts as well Rose" Ron said putting on a pet lip which made Rose giggled which made Hermione smile because one of the reasons she married Ron was because of his humour.

"Mummy" Hermione came out of her thoughts and smiled at her daughter who was still being held by Ron and it looked like he wasn't going to put her down any time soon.

"Yes darling" she said.

"Are we going to Uncle Harry's and Auntie Ginny's" Ron crinkled his forehead because evidently he had forgotten the visit that day this made Hermione sigh with exasperating.

"Yes were going and daddy better go wake Hugo then if we don't want to be late" with that Ron sighed and putting down Rose went to wake his four year old son.

Hugo unlike many small children hated getting out of bed and would try anything to stay in it like once he barricaded his door shut and when his mum couldn't get in the morning she panicked and blasted the door open breaking several things in the process.

Everyone said Hugo got his love for sleep for Ron but whenever someone voiced it Ron would deny it and said that Hugo got it from Hermione.

Ron though had developed a technique at getting his son up and going to the bathroom he filled a cup with cold water and then proceeded to Hugo's room where he promptly tore off his duvet and poured the cup of water on his head.

Sitting up quickly Hugo shacked his head to get the water out of his eyes then he heard his father say.

"Hello Hugo nice for you to join the waking world" Hugo stood up on his bed and stretched out his arms for Ron to pick him up.

After helping Hugo get dressed and then getting dressed himself he held Hugo's hand and his went down the stairs and found Hermione setting breakfast on the table.

After breakfast a small fight ensued between Rose and Hugo at who got to floo over with mummy this made Ron feel very rejected so Rose took pity on him and went with him.

Harry was sitting at the table reading the daily prophet when Ron and Rose fell out of the fire Ron found it hard to floo while holding Hugo or Rose so whenever he arrived he fell over.

Getting up Harry picked up Rose and brushed her down then used his wand to fix a cut she had got when Ron had fell.

"UNCLE HARRY!" Hugo cried as Hermione stepped out the fireplace. Harry took Hugo from Hermione and said to the over excited little boy.

"How are you doing sleepy" Ginny walked into the room at that moment and smiled at the nickname Harry had giving Hugo.

"Auntie Ginny where's Albus" Rose said looking up at her auntie Ginny had to think before she replied because there were so many hiding places in the house.

"I think he's in the living room" immediately Rose skipped out the room to find her cousin followed by Hugo while the adults sat down with cups of tea and started talking.

Lily and Albus were sitting in the living room Lily was on the floor with a colouring book while Albus was just sitting on the sofa bored.

"Hey Albus" Rose said when she walked into the living room. Albus looked around to see Rose with Hugo close behind her Lily seeing Hugo stood up straight away and pulled him onto the floor where they both shared the colouring book.

"Hi Rose do you want to go play outside" Albus said getting of the sofa Lily looked up at Albus's words and said.

"Daddy said we can't go outside because it's slippery" Al just simply ignored his sister and dragged Rose out the room to the back door.

The weather outside was bad because it was quite windy and rain overnight had left the paths slippery and treacherous,

Rose and Hugo stood on the grass in the potters back garden Al was looking round for something to do when looking up at the cliff that overlooked there house he got an idea.

"Let's climb up the cliff and campout at the top" he said to Rose with a big grin on his face Rose looked up and said sensibly.

"It's too dangerous what if we fall"

"We won't don't worry" Al said and then started making his way over to the base of the cliff finding a hand hole and foot holes he started making his way up with Rose close behind him.

Reaching the top Albus scrambled up onto the wet grass and turned around to help Rose. Grabbing Albus's hand she tried to heave herself up but her foot slipped.

Rose screamed as she started to fall but Al holding onto her hand stopped her falling any further.

Lily heard a high pitched scream and running to the backdoor with Hugo looked out to see Rose hanging off the top of the cliff with Al hanging on to her.

"DADDY, DADDY, DADDY, DADDY!" Lily screamed as she ran into the kitchen. Harry looked down at the table to see a very distressed Lily bending down to her level he said.

"Lily what's wrong" taking a deep breath she said.

"Rose and Albus are at the top of the cliff and are going to fall" Hugo then added thinking of something.

"If Rose dies can I have her room" the adults didn't listen to this because at the mention of the cliff they had jumped up and ran to the back door with Hermione and Ginny in the lead worry for their children evident in their faces.

Getting to the back door rushing out they saw Albus letting go of Rose as he started to slip and fall. Acting instinctively instead of drawing there wands Ron and Harry got under the two children and caught them just before they hit the ground.

Ron had managed to catch Rose and hug her close but Harry had had to grab Al upside down by his waist unfortunately one of Albus's foot caught Harry's face and his glasses flew off breaking in the process.

Ginny came over and took Albus from Harry making him the right way up at the same time while Hermione repaired Harry's glasses for him and gave them back as soon as Harry had his glasses back on he turned to Al and said,

"What do you think you're doing you could have been killed!" while at the same time Ron had went to Rose.

"Rose how dare you scare me like that!" after that Ginny and Hermione ranted at their children for about an hour while Harry and Ron crated a magical barrier round the cliff.

Both Rose and Albus were grounded for a month and after that incident neither of them liked going climbing at all.


	2. Living up to your name

Living up to your name:

James Sirius Potter was the eldest son of Harry and Ginny Potter and was named after two marauders who were big pranksters one of them was Harry's father and James's grandfather while the other was Harry's godfather.

So when Harry named his first child after the two fatherly figures in his life he thought it was great until James started living up to his name.

James was the biggest prankster in the Weasley and Potter family no one could escape him except for grandma Weasley because James had seen her wrath when his Uncle George had put a firework in the chicken coop at the burrow.

One of the family who was on the end of a prank more often then he would like though was James's uncle Ro n.

James was sitting in his bedroom thinking it was only two days until he went off to Hogwarts he was excited because he could try out his pranks on his teachers but sad because he would have to leave his family.

Albus walked into James's room at this point and saw his brother just laying back on his bed hurriedly Al checked for any trip wires 10 years living with James had taught Albus never to trust him and to always look carefully into a room before stepping into it.

James sighed then seeing the frightened look on Albus's face laughed and said.

"I don't even have to do anything to mess with your mind now!" still laughing he ignored the punch Al gave him.

Calming down James sat up and looking at Albus suddenly had a great idea turning to his brother he said.

"Al do you know that prank me and Fred did on Rose ages ago" Albus thought for a second and then remembered.

"Oh yeah the one where you put the bucket of joke paint on the door and when Rose opened it it splattered all over her and turned her green for a week" Albus laughed at the memory.

Rose and Hugo had come to stay while Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione went away for the week Fred had managed to nick some of the joke paint from his dad which once it stuck to something didn't come off for a week .

Rose and Hugo had arrived when Harry and Ginny went out quickly to fetch something and on arriving back they had found Rose pummelling James within an inch of his life.

For the rest of the week Rose didn't leave the house and Harry was relieved when she was no longer green when Ron and Hermione came back and never told Ron about it because he would just blame Harry.

James and Albus remembered the event of that week and how they couldn't stop laughing whenever they saw Rose.

"So" James said coming out of his thoughts.

"I thought we would do it again but this time on Uncle Ron" Albus looked at his brother eyes wide.

"Are you crazy Uncle Ron would kill you then Dad would bring you back to live and kill you again" James just smirked and said.

"They can't do anything to me because I'm going to do it the day before i go off to Hogwarts"

"That's brilliant" Albus said because he knew perfectly well that James would be home free as soon as he got on the train.

It was settled then the whole family was coming to the Potters house the day before Fred and James went off to Hogwarts and knowing that Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose and Hugo were always late they would set it up before they came in the door.

It was the day of the party and everyone was in the living room of Ginny and Harry's house everyone except Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo.

James counting on his fingers how many people was there nodded to Albus and unbeknown to the adults slid over to the door and getting a can of joke paint out from under the sofa perched it percaurisly on top of the door.

Just in time because at that point they heard the front door open and close and steps coming down the corridor not realising that there was only one set of feet James and Albus scurried away from the door waiting in anticipating for Uncle Ron to walk in.

The door swung open and the person who had walked in had the whole tin of paint splashed all over then and dried quickly on to the person who was now bright pink.

James and Albus stared in shock as Grandma Weasley looked up and down at herself covered in pink paint.

Recovering Molly looked up at scanned the faces of everyone in the room when she got to James and Albus's she saw the guilty looks on their faces and striding over took them both by the upper arm and dragged them out the room.

The rest of the family watched this in shock no one moved or said anything Harry only moved when he felt a sharp tuck on his trouser legs and looked down to see Lily looking up at him and holding out her arms bending down he scooped her into his arms.

Ron walked in and seeing them all silent and standing absolutely still said at the top of his voice.

"What's up with you lot" and seeing no response from any of the adults Teddy piped up and said.

"Grandma Weasley's pink with fury" this statement got all the kids laughing and it was not long before the adults were as well.

The incident with the paint was not forgotten too easily unfortunately for James and Albus and found themselves grounded for two months and every Sunday more for Albus then James going to the burrow and doing any jobs that Molly dished out.

The paint disappeared after a week but at the tips of Molly's hair could still be seen slight tinges of pink which whenever James an Albus saw her made them curl up in a ball with guilt.


	3. Pegs

Pegs:

It was Christmas time and everyone was at the burrow all the kids were home for the holidays (it had been Lily and Hugo's first term at Hogwarts) so they were very talkative.

The burrow as you might think was too small for everyone to fit in so tents were constructed outside for the kids while the adults slept inside much to the annoyance of the kids.

There was some upsides to the tents though because they could talk for as long as they wanted without anyone knowing, but at this point silence was heard everywhere around the burrow as they all slept.

Dominique's alarm clocked sounded and reaching over she quickly stifled it before her sister woke up because she was sharing a tent with her, begrudgingly though because the sisters fighted constantly with Vic being the girly one and Dom being a tomboy set them miles apart with their likes and dislikes.

It was one o'clock in the morning and getting dressed as quietly as she could Dom snuck out of the tent she had a plan to prove to two cousins in especially that she could be just as misbehaving as them.

The two cousins were Fred and James and just the other week had denied her the chance to help them with a prank saying that she couldn't take the torrent of punishments that would follow it.

Standing in front of the door to the chicken coop she took out her wand, knowing that the amount of adults here would prevent the ministry knowing who cast the spell, said as clearly as she could.

"Accio pegs" at once all the pegs that held up the tents came flying towards her and stepping aside they all crashed into the chicken coop.

That got the chickens started with them all coming out clucking as loudly as they could but the best was when she heard several loud yells and high pitched screams as the weight of the tents woke all her dear cousins, brother and sister up.

Molly sat up in bed as she heard the clucking of the chickens and then scaring her even more screams from outside where the kids were.

"Jumping out of bed and grabbing her wand she quickly made her way downstairs making a racket as she went waking everyone else up.

Making it to the back door she renched it open and saw all the tent collapsed and lots of struggling going on underneath them.

Dom laughed as she watched a very dishevelled Victoria emerge from under the canvas trying desperately to flatten down her hair but stifled her laughter as someone from behind her grabbed her collar and pushed her over. Looking up she saw Rose and smiling said.

"I wonder who did this Rose" then with that she quickly stood up and getting past Grandma Weasley dashed into the house.

Bill reached the bottom of the stairs first but Fleur, Ron, Hermione, Charlie, Dad and everyone else weren't far behind him all with their wands out expecting the worst.

He stopped though seeing his mother framed in the doorway apparently in complete shock hurriedly he said.

"Mum what's happening is the kids alright" but before she could answer Dom dodged past her a big grin plastered on her face and sprinted up the stairs then a collective cry of.

"Get her" went up which rang through the house and all the kids came through the back door and ran up the stairs after her.

Ron had to squeeze himself against the wall as they all went past shaking his head he made his way back up the stairs to bed followed closely by Hermione but before he could get to the door another shout went through the house.

"DOMINIGUE WEASLEY" and an enraged Molly Weasley stomped past him and for extra emphasis she screamed as well.

"YOUR ALL IN DEEP TROUBLE NOT JUST DOM"

Everyone within a mile radius heard the yells of Mrs Weasley and then the silence that fell as all the kids scurried for cover.

A search went up Lily and Hugo were found stifling there laughter under Molly and Arthurs bed and were dragged out by their feet by Fleur, Bill unsurprisingly found Victoria in the bathroom trying to fix her hair, Charlie got Fred and James out of the fireplace before they flooed somewhere luckily, lucky for Dom George was the one that found her hiding with the ghoul in the attic, Harry caught Molly as she dropped from the rafters, Ron found Rose in the pantry before screaming with terror and running out when he saw a spider luckily Hermione was close by and got Rose instead, Roxanne got the short straw when Grandma Weasley found her trying to get out the back door, Ginny and Audrey got Lucy by the arms before she could get out the window on her broom and finally Angelina got Louis out of the chicken coop.

All were gathered in the living room under the watchful eyes of all their parents and grandparents all was silent none of the kids wanted to tell tales because no matter how many pranks they played on each other they usually kept it between them.

"So" James said finally breaking the silence all eyes turned to him.

"I think I'll go to bed" he stood up and started to make his way to the door but was stopped by Arthur grabbing his shoulder and bodily turning him back around.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Molly said shouting but not as loud as before.

"Not much by the look of it" Victoria said glaring at her sister Dom had a short temper and at what Vic said made her snap and hurling herself across the room landed on Victoria knocking her to the ground.

Bill bent down and putting an arm around Dom's waist lifted her off Vic. Fleur looked livid and before anyone could stop her had hit Dom as hard as she could across the face.

The sound of the slap echoed through the room and then Fleur's angry voice came.

"YOU DOMINIQUE WEASLEY WILL GO OUT THERE AND PUT ALL THE TENTS BACK UP WITHOUT MAGIC AND THEN WILL SPENT THE REST OF THE HOLIDAYS DOING AS MANY CHORES AS ME AND YOUR GRANDMA CAN THINK OFF"

That was the end of the event that night Dom put all the tents back up while everyone else had hot chocolate then spent Christmas clearing up wrapping paper and helping cook the dinner.

A good ting came out of it though because as soon as the adults were out of earshot (except Uncle George because he thought it was hilarious) she was congratulated wholeheartedly by Fred and James and asked if she had any more ideas for pranks.


	4. First Steps

First Steps:

Albus Potter was now one and a half years old and to anyone who saw Al said he was a complete copy of his dad Harry Potter.

It was a Sunday afternoon and Arthur had come round to visit while Molly was spring cleaning the Burrow James had been dropped off at Georges house to play with Fred so that left Harry, Ginny and Albus at home.

Arthur was just lounging on the sofa chatting to Harry and Ginny when Ginny gasped from beside him.

"What is it?" Harry said instinctively pulling out his wand Ginny laughed at his panicked expression then pointing to Albus made them notice as Al grabbed the edge of the coffee table and heave himself onto his feet.

The two young parent s were thrilled and both kneeling at opposites end of the room put their arms out saying encouraging words to the young boy who was looking back and forward at both his parents faces.

"Come on Al come to mummy" Ginny said reaching out for the little boy.

"No come to daddy Al come on" Harry said making Al's attention turn to him but Ginny wasn't having any of that and said.

"Al mummy will give you a cookie if you come to her" the boy's eyes lit up but he still didn't move.

"Hey that bribery" Harry said in a mock serious voice from the other side of the room.

"Oh you can talk you held James favourite Teddy so he'd come to you" Ginny said back at her indignant husband and stuck her tongue out at him.

Al watched with amusement as his parents bickered at each from across the room sill valiantly trying to get him to come to them.

Arthur meanwhile was still on the sofa laughing at Harry and Ginny but stopped when he heard a small giggle looking down he saw Al take one tentative step forward then another towards him he couldn't believe it.

Kneeling on the floor Arthur put his arm out and Albus got closer and closer then on the last few steps he tripped and nearly fell flat on his face but Arthur managed to catch him and scoop the small boy into his arms.

Through the whole of this Harry and Ginny had continued to send half hearted insults back and forward at each other. Harry then tearing his gaze from his wife looked down and started saying.

"Come to..." but found that Al wasn't there anymore and looking up saw Arthur holding him Harry creased his forehead and said.

"How did he get over there/" Arthur chuckled at him and said.

"He walked Harry he chose to stay out of your little competition and came to me instead" then with that Arthur stood up with Al and went into the kitchen to find the boy a treat because it's not every day that you take your first steps.


	5. Falling

Falling:

Shell cottage was located on a beach in the south-west of England the beach was set in an alcove with cliffs all around except for a small but very steep hill leading up to level ground and then paths to all the cliffs. All the cliffs eventually just lead to a sheer drop.

The sea which went a few metres into the alcove was not very deep and lovely for swimming but there was a shelf at the end of the cliffs in the sea which just dropped into never ending darkness and was very dangerous so Bill had put magical barriers to prevent anyone passing that part.

Bill unfortunately had completely forgotten about barring of the cliffs so that was still very accessible.

It was August and the hottest day of the year Fleur invited everyone to come round to play on the beach so Arthur and Molly came with their deckchairs and it wasn't long until Arthur was fast asleep while Molly handed out sandwiches from the massive picnic basket that she had.

Percy and Audrey came with 5 year old Molly and 3 year old Lucy. Percy at first brought some of his paperwork with him but after a wrestling match Bill managed to get it off him and hid it in the house.

George and Angelina came with 5 year old Fred and Roxanne who were carrying in their pockets unknown to their mum WWW newest branch of products which consisted of one sweet which when tapped 3 times made 4 identical sweets appear so each kid had about ten of these special sweets.

Ron and Hermione turned up Hermione trying to wrestle her wand from two year old Hugo and Ron trying to get Rose to give him his Daily Prophet back because even though Rose was only 4 her reading age was that of a seven year old and she would read anything she got her hands on.

Finally Harry and Ginny made it 5 year old James jumped into the sea straight away before Ginny could get his swimming costume on, Albus straight away went over to Arthur and sat on his knee waking him up and Lily refused to let Harry put her down because every time he did she would scream fit to burst until he picked her up again. Harry also brought Teddy as well

Victoria, Dominique and Louis were already swimming in the sea when all their cousins arrived and it wasn't long until they were all in the sea playing while there mums and dads sat on the sand.

James and Fred were best friends and it wasn't long until they swam off together just the two of them. Not long after they found a big rock (or big for the little five year olds) and were taking it in turn to jump off the top of it.

Roxanne or Roxy as everyone called her was Fred's twin at first Roxy stayed with her other cousins which consisted mostly of girls but after a while they went onto the sand and made sandcastles which Roxy found boring so instead she looked around and saw Fred and James jumping off a rock not far away but out of sight of the adults.

"Hi" Roxy said swimming up.

"Hey" Fred said then did a cannonball into the water James though who was already in the water turned around to see her and said.

"What do you want?"

"Can I play?" she said warily.

"No" James said immediately then turned and started clambering up the rock again.

"Why not!" the small girl said her anger rising"

"Because you're a girl?"Fred said smirking evilly at his sister.

"Why does that matter?"

"Because girls aren't brave enough to play boy games" James said doing another cannon ball and making the wave splash over Roxy so she went under for a few seconds when she immersed she said.

"I am brave and I'll prove it" Roxy looked around at then saw that a behind the rock that Fred and James were climbing was a bigger pile of rocks which winded upwards and further out and the tallest point ended just before a sheer drop.

Unknown to the children the point which was the sheer drop made it possible to get over the barrier Bill had put up and into the deep sea below.

Roxy looked at the tallest point and kept her eyes on it as she started climbing both James and Fred were cheering her on at first but as she got higher Fred more than James said.

"Roxy we believe you your brave come down now" worry for his sister evident even though he was only five years old. Roxy didn't listen though instead she took the last few centimetres up to the highest point at standing up shouted down.

"Look at me I..." but they didn't hear the rest of what she said as she lost her footing and toppled backwards letting out a high pitched scream before hitting the water.

George was sitting with Bill talking about the kids, work, the kids, money and the kids.

"I wonder where your two have got too" Bill said looking around at the kids who were building sandcastles.

"Yeah and where's James?" Ginny said walking past holding Lily before putting her in Bills lap while she looked for her eldest.

George though hadn't time to come out with an answer before a high pitched scream filled the air jumping up he ran into the sea followed closely by Bill, Arthur, Angelina, Harry, Ron and Ginny everyone else were still in shock except Hermione who would have gone but someone had to look after Lily and Hugo.

Fred and James swam as quickly as they could around the big pile of rocks and were nearly to the point where Roxy had fell when they were stopped by an invisible barrier.

Roxy hit the water hard sinking down slightly before bobbing back up again but only for a few seconds then she sank once again beneath the waves.

"ROXY!" Fred screamed banging himself against the invisible barrier desperate to get past James meanwhile looked around frantically and seeing the adults coming started screaming tears coming down his face at the same time.

"SHE'S DROWNING!" Angelina and Arthur got there first both picked up either Fred or James as Bill took down the barrier.

George jumped head first into the deep end taking his wand he used a non-verbal spell and the end of his wand lit up showing the darkness below his heart sank because at first he saw nothing then a glint of red made him swim frantically downwards.

George saw her Roxy was lay out on the sand eyes closed but still with a few small bubbles coming out of her mouth.

Harry and Ron got there last because they had to help stop the other kids come running so as they turned the corner to where the rest were they were met with Bill and Arthur staring into the dark water, Angelina desperately trying to keep Fred from following George into the water, Ginny was trying to calm James down who was crying fit to burst.

Ron picked Fred up because Angelina was too distracted about Roxy to keep him under control they all waited anxiously then eventually Georges head popped out of the water with Roxy over his shoulders.

"Roxy, Roxy sweetheart" Angelina said getting Roxy's limo body from George allowing him to climb into the shallow end and Bill to put the wards back up.

They all stood there for a while not saying anything only the sound of Fred and James crying softly James into Ginny's arm and Fred into Ron's chest. Then a cough and Roxy's eyes opened all the adults started to breathe again.

"Was I brave?" she asked in a small voice coughing a little in between no one answered George was still catching his breath Angelina was stunned along with everyone else it was Arthur in the end who said something.

"Yes Roxy you're very brave" and taking the little girl hugged her tight to reassure himself that she was fine.

Everyone else was still on the beach and were relieved when they saw them coming around the corner Fred and James were being carried by Ron and Harry and Roxy was being held by George.

Once they were back on the beach all three kids were wrapped in warm blankets Fred and James said down on the picnic basket but George had Roxy on his knee refusing to let her go.

"What happened?" Molly said voicing the thing they all wanted to say Fred and James just shook their head but Roxy answered and told them all everything.

"Roxy you silly girl you could have been killed" George said turning the small girl around so they she faced him.

"I know daddy" Roxy said tears coming to her eyes and that was all it took for Georges heart to melt.

"Well as long as your safe" and hugged her again not noticing that the tears that had appeared so quickly had disappeared again.

Roxy from that moment on was the best Weasley and Potter at getting out of trouble but as they got older and Bill took the barrier down on the sea she was the only one who wouldn't go in the deep part Lily and Hugo mocked her slightly for this because they were too young when the incident happened but everyone else remembered and knew why also they were scared stiff because all the Weasley's and Potters were used to fighting with each other and were quite strong but Roxy was the best and even could bet Teddy in a fight if she really tried.


	6. Going to Work

Going to Work:

Lily Luna Potter was the youngest child and only daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter and at four years old she was a daddy's girl through and through.

Every morning they would all have breakfast together and then Harry would go to work while the kids went to Ron and Hermione's where Hermione tutored them one day when Harry was just about to go to the ministry Lily sidled up to him and said.

"Daddy where are you going?"

"To work sweetheart" he said fastening his travelling cloak.

"Why?" Lily said stepping in front of the fireplace preventing him from leaving sighing Harry picked Lily up and put him on his lap as he sat on the armchair.

"Daddy goes to work so he can get money to pay for all the nice things we have"

"But why doesn't mummy go to work?" Lily said.

"Because she wants to be with you all day" he said tickling Lily.

"But you'll be lonely" Lily said catching her breath.

"No..." Harry began but didn't finish as Ginny walked in tapping her watch saying.

"Harry your late" looking at his watch Harry saw that indeed he was late so giving Lily a quick kiss and hug he disappeared into the fine place muttering courses under his breath.

Lily was distracted for the rest of the day thinking about how her daddy was lonely at work she didn't even care when Aunt Hermione gave out homework when she usually would have made a fuss.

"Night Lily love you." Ginny said kissing Lily goodnight not knowing of the cocks that were turning in her daughters head as she formulated a plan.

The next day Ginny went to wake Lily up and found that she was ill (with one of her Uncle George fever fudge that she had stolen from James's room)so Lily stayed in bed while Harry went to work and the boys after a lot of grumbling about how they were sick as well went to Aunt Hermione's.

Later on in the day after fanning sleep when Ginny checked in on her Lily crept out of bed and got into her favourite white skirt green top and green shoes before grabbing her pink backpack and putting in her favourite teddy a note book and coloured pencils.

Satisfied Lily peeked out of the door to see her mum preoccupied with cleaning the dump that was James's room. Lily creped down the stairs and into the living making it to the fireplace she hesitated before quickly diving her hand into the bucket of floo powder before stepping into the fire place and saying as clearly as she could at the same time as keeping her voice down.

"Ministry of magic" she landed heavily in a fireplace and fell face first out of it.

"Are you on?" A man said picking up is and brushing her down.

"Yeah" Lily managed to force out before surging off leaving the man staring after her bewildered.

Lily stared around her as she walked into the area where golden lifts were all around some ministry workers looked at her curiously but no one stopped the little girl thinking she was following someone or they were just too busy to care.

Meanwhile back at the house Ginny had giving up on James room walking down the corridor she reached the stairs then seeing the time turned around and went to Lily's door opening she saw that it was pitch black so she whispered into the darkness.

"Lily sweetheart are you feeling better do you want anything to eat" Ginny got no reply so thinking that Lily was still asleep went to close the door but as she did a bit of light from the hallway illuminated Lily's wardrobe which was wide open with some of the clothes that were supposed to be in it strewn on the floor.

Sighing Ginny opened the door fully intending to go to the wardrobe but was stopped in her tracks by the sight of an empty bed checking the bathroom she found it empty and as she searched the house panic began to rise as in each room there was no sign of Lily going back to the living room she stuck her head in the fire and said.

"Ron and Hermione's" immediately Ginny was staring at the table legs in Ron and Hermione's kitchen.

"Hermione" Ginny yelled and in no time at all Hermione was bent down next to the fireplace.

"Ginny hi..." but before she could get any further Ginny interrupted her.

"Hermione is Lily there I can't find her anywhere in the house"

"Calm down Ginny are you sure there is anywhere else she could be" Hermione said.

"Ok before you panic floo call everyone to check and I'll floo call Harry and Ron okay" Ginny nodded trying to prevent the tears that were fretting to fall. So Ginny and Hermione got to work frantically searching for Lily.

It felt like hours and Lily had been travelling up and down the elevators to scared to get off at the floors because the corridors just stretched out for as far as she could see eventually she just curled into a corner and tried to be a less conspicuous as possible while she cried silently as the elevator reached what she recognised as the foyer she heard people talking.

"OK minister I'll see you later" someone said then another said.

"Okay Wilson you know where i am" then the person stepped into the elevator and watched the doors close.

Kinsley just stood there for a minute then he heard a sniff turning round (drawing his wand at the same time) he saw Lily sitting in the corner face buried in her knees.

"Hey what's your name" Kinsley said kneeling down next to her.

"Lily" she said lifting her head and that was when Kinsley saw a mini Ginny sitting in front of him.

"Lily Potter right" he asked but she just nodded starting to cry again because of how scared she was.

"Do you want to come to my office Lily" the little girl nodded not taking her eyes of the floor.

So Kinsley picked her up and carried her to his office meanwhile a couple floors down Ron and Harry were buried in paperwork when Hermione head appeared in their little fireplace.

"Harry, Ron" she said but neither paid any attention instead they continued to write.

"Harry, Ron listen to me!" she said trying not to shout.

"In a minute 'Mione'" said Harry then a.

"Yeah" as Ron agreed.

"LILY IS MISSING!" she finally screamed.

"WHAT!" Harry said immediately abounding his paperwork and kneeling next to the fireplace.

Hermione relayed the information Ginny had told her and once she was finished she disappeared and Harry and Ron got ready to leave when a lynx patronus zoomed into the small office.

"Harry come to my office straight away it's important" Harry hesitated for a minute then Ron said.

"Don't worry just explain to Kinsley and he'll let you go straight away" so as Ron headed for the exit Harry travelled two floors up to where the minister's office was. Reaching the office he just walked in and said.

"Kinsley I have to go its Li..." but was cut off as a tearful Lily jumped into his arms.

"Lily what the" Harry tried to say but couldn't get the words out.

"Seems someone wants to come to work and be an auror as well Harry" Kinsley said from behind his desk laughing at the expression on Harry's face.

"Where did you find her" Harry said sitting down with Lily still clinging onto his shirt.

"In the lifts seems she's been travelling up and down them for a while too scared to get off"

Harry just sat there for a bit longer trying to comfort Lily and what he got out of her was that she didn't want him to be lonely at work so she snuck out the house but on reaching the ministry became absolutely terrified.

Eventually Harry left Lily still in his arms when he got out of the fireplace at the house Ginny immediately rushed over and took Lily from him for the rest of the day Harry stayed at home playing with Lily much to James and Albus's annoyance when they finally arrived home from Ron and Hermione's after having Aunt Hermione lecture them about the dangers of telling someone where your going all the time or even making sure there was more than two of you.

Lily never liked the ministry after that and when she grew up and left Hogwarts she made sure she had a job which meant that she didn't have to step in the ministry unless under dire circumstances so she went and worked with her Uncle Charlie in Romania with dragons much to her parent's horror.


	7. Clothes

**Clothes:**

Victoria Weasley the eldest child of Bill and Fleur Weasley with a sister who was 2 years younger than her and a brother who was 6 years younger than her.

Fifteen year old Victoria was woken on the second week of the summer holidays by the insistent banging on the door of her father.

"Vic gets up the families coming today" Bill said as he banged the door one final time. The heavy banging on the door continued though as Louis decided to join in Victoria and Dominique both agreed that he was the most annoying 9 year old ever but constant asking of their parents confirmed that no he was not adopted and no they wouldn't get rid of him.

"Louis go away" Victoria yelled not moving from her comfy bed.

"Victoria do not shout at your brother and hurry up" Fleur shouted from the room next door, Victoria admitting defeat dragged herself out of bed and got ready.

"Hi dad" she said walking into the kitchen and grabbing some toast he didn't look up though but continued reading the daily prophet.

"Oh Vic trying to impress someone" Dominique said walking into the kitchen Louis close behind who for affect wolf whistled.

"Shut up Dom" Victoria said turning red it was no secret in the group of cousins that Victoria had been trying to impress Teddy Lupin who always came to family events with his godfather Harry.

"What was that Dominique" Bill said paying attention now.

"It's nothing dad I'm going to wait for people by the fire" Victoria stood up then, bad idea as Bill saw her entire outfit for that day. Victoria was wearing demin shorts with a small strappy white top which underneath you could see a bikini top with straps tying at the back of her neck.

"You're not going anywhere looking like that go and change" Bill said forcefully.

"What dad no I like this outfit" Victoria protested.

"Yes it's fine in the house but not in public your showing too much"

"Dad it's a family day on our private beach" Victoria said indignantly making Bill falter as he tried to think of an argument.

"Oh Vicky you look lovely" Fleur said coming walking in.

"See mum likes my outfit choose" Victoria said sticking her tongue out.

"I don't care you are still going to change that boys coming today and I don't want him seeing you like that" Bill said sitting down angrily.

"Bill calm down and Victoria please go upstairs I'll be up in a minute" Victoria stormed off then and slammed her bedroom door as hard as she could. Sounds of family members arriving could be heard through the floor and before long Victoria saw from her window her cousins, Aunts and Uncles setting up on the beach.

"Mum he's being unfair and I'm not going to change I'm fifteen years old I can do what I want" Victoria said straight away when Fleur walked in the room.

"I know how you feel" Fleur said simply.

"No you don't"

"Oh yes I do my father was exactly the same and if you ask any of your Aunts they will say the same thing"

"Well what is dad's problem?" Victoria said less angry now.

"That his little girls all grown up now and it may take him a while to register this fact so please take it easy on him till then ok" Fleur said smiling.

"Fine but I'm not changing"

"That's fine just make sure to walk past your Uncles and Granddad I got a bet with Ginny that Ron will be the first to say something about the clothes" Victoria laughed as she followed her mother downstairs and outside.

Fleur was right as she walked down the beach look of horror graced her dad, Uncles and Granddad's faces but before any of them could open their mouths she heard a wolf whistle from behind her.

"Looking good Vic" Teddy called from where he was next to James and Fred. Six wands were instantly out and pointing at the terrified sixteen year old. That day went down in Weasley and Potter history never had Teddy ran so fast for so long without stopping his hide out for the day was a cave on the cliff where Lily brought him hotdogs and burgers from the barbeque.


End file.
